


The First Night of the Rest of Your Life

by Jessy Ellis (heyjessypants), scholarlydragon



Series: Beginnings of Eternity [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Date Night, Dinner, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Pastries, Petals, Sweet, Texting, catching feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjessypants/pseuds/Jessy%20Ellis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scholarlydragon/pseuds/scholarlydragon
Summary: The greatest of changes can start with the simplest of steps. When one examines eternity, sometimes a starting date is all that's needed.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Beginnings of Eternity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547077
Comments: 52
Kudos: 244





	1. Texts, Plans, and a Picnic

Persephone: Hey, you.

Hades: Good morning, sweetness. How is the day treating you?

Persephone: I'm bored.

Hades: Oh dear. We can't have that. Well, I confess I'm torn between being a good boss and giving you an assignment to occupy your time, and telling you about what I do when I'm bored...

Persephone: Ooh, tell me! 😍

Hades: I've been known to send Thanatos on supply runs to places that I know don't have what I'm sending him for. Occupies an entire morning as he tries to track stuff down. I try to save it for times he's really pissed me off so I can get in entertainment and a punishment all in one.

Persephone: WTF, Hades, that is twisted! 😂😂😂

Hades: You expected something different? 😉

Persephone: Nope.

Why do you hold such a grudge against Thanatos?

Hades: He's lazy. Pure and simple. He thinks he can coast by on the bare minimum and gets offended any time he's called out on it.

Persephone: I thought he was a lazy bones the first time I saw him when he pulled me off the train because he was late for a meeting. He has WINGS! 😡

Hades: It's all the more infuriating because he has the potential for so much more. But he clings to "good enough to get by".

So.... I send him on wild goose chases.

If he wants to accomplish so little, he can make a morning of it and entertain me into the bargain.

Persephone: 😂😂😂

What are you doing right now?

Hades: Looking over some cost reports. Admittedly not the most entertaining thing.

Persephone: Gross. Let's have a picnic.

Hades: You have a ready answer for everything, don't you? 😂

I'm not sure I can leave this, tedious though it is.

Persephone: Your loss. I'll take Cerberus. 👋

Hades: He has a job to do, too!

_ A moment later _

I might be able to get this to a stopping point. Wait for me?

Persephone: 10 minutes. 😉

Hades: Harsh.

I'll do my best.

Persephone: Clock's ticking. 😘

_ 15 minutes later _

Hades: I was waylaid on my way down by the Erinyes. Have you left yet?

Persephone: Sorry, time's up. I'll give Cerbie your sandwich.

Hades: It's hardly my fault! I would've made it down there with time to spare! 😤

Persephone: I would have waited if you'd told me you were coming! 😤

You could have texted, you know.

But you never do.

_ Long pause _

Hades: You're right. I'm sorry.

With trying to get done with them quickly, and get away, I didn't want to delay further by interrupting to pull out my phone. Then by the time I realized it was too late... Well, it was too late.

Can I make it up to you?

Persephone: I know you're important, and I'm fine with taking the backseat when important stuff is going on. But you don't respect my time. I'm not going to spend all day waiting around for you because you don't communicate with me.

So you can make it up to me by respecting my time.

_ Brief pause _

Also, you can buy me cookies.

Hades: I'm sorry, Kore. Cookies shall be forthcoming.

Can I still join you even if Cerberus has eaten my sandwich?

Persephone: I only have 20 minutes left on my lunch. So sure, if you want to just walk me back.

Hades: I do. 😟

Persephone: Then get your cute ass out here, Your Majesty. 😘

PS I didn't give Cerbie your sandwich. ❤️

Hades: I'm on my way right now. 

And it was very kind of you to save my sandwich. Though I hope you didn't tell Cerberus he might have it. He'll be begging for a sandwich the rest of the day.

Persephone: My lips have been sealed vis a vis sandwich related matters.

Also, I bought him his own sandwich 😏

Hades: Oh good. I'll be there in mere moments, cookies in hand.

Persephone: 👏🍪

_ A short time later _

Hades: I see you, Kore. 😉

_ <photo attachment> Hades with flowers and a box of cookies, with Persephone and Cerberus unsuspecting in the far background. _

Time passes

Persephone: Hey. In case I didn't mention it before, the flowers are beautiful. It's nice to get flowers I didn't have to make myself. 🤓

Hades: I'm glad you like them. It did occur to me that it was a bit silly to buy you flowers since you can make them whenever you want. But I don't have that ability. And I like giving you flowers. 😉

Persephone: Also, where did you get these cookies? They're amazing.

Hades: There's a tiny shop tucked in a corner of the tower 2 lobby. They've got a lot more

there than just cookies too. All kinds of pastries.

Persephone: 👀 RIP my butt

Hades: I take it you like that idea? 😀 They have the most amazing turnovers.

Persephone: 🍑

Hades: Is that a request for turnover contents or a visual for your butt? Because I'm in favor either way. You know I'd just like more to grab.

Persephone: 😳 Both?

Hades: 👏

Persephone: 😂🎉

Are you busy tonight?

Hades: I am not. Do you have plans, Ms Kore?

Persephone: No. I was thinking maybe we could hang out. You could grab my butt.

Hades: I am thoroughly in favor of that idea.

Persephone: 🍑🖐️

Hades: You are welcome to grab mine as well. If such a thing interests you.

Mm. That hand is nowhere near close enough.

Persephone: What else should we do tonight?

Hades: I could cook dinner for us. Then we could curl up on the couch and watch a movie? I'm open to suggestions though.

Persephone: 😍 That sounds perfect!

Hades: Anything in particular you'd like for dinner?

Persephone: You?

Hades: _<photo attachment>_ _Hades with tousled hair and a sly grin_

I do believe I could arrange something.

Persephone: _<photo attachment> Persephone looking flushed and sultry_

Hades: Though I might suggest that might be best left for dessert...

Persephone: I like to eat dessert first. 🎂

Hades: So much the better. I have a feeling this kind of dessert will encourage the

appetite.

Persephone: 🍆💦

Persephone: What time do you want me?

Hades: There are two very different answers to that question.

Why don't you come over at 7?

The other answer, by the way, is constantly.

Persephone: 7 works.

Constantly also works.

Should I bring anything?

Hades: Just yourself, Kore. 😉

Persephone: No salad or anything?

Hades: If you wish to bring anything, I won't stop you. But I have something special in

mind.

Persephone: Alright then, just myself. 😉

Hades: Just you is all that I need.

I even have a spare toothbrush for you. 😉

Persephone: You're making a lot of assumptions, Your Majesty. 😏

Hades: No assumptions. Simply prepared for any eventuality.

Persephone: I've always admired your thoroughness.

Hades: Sweetness, you haven't begun to see how thorough I can be.

Persephone: Promises, promises.

Hades: _<photo attachment> Hades wearing_ _a wicked grin_

Kore, I take these promises very seriously.

Persephone: _<photo attachment> Persephone with a skeptically raised eyebrow_

We'll see.

Hades: So mistrustful. You won't be disappointed.

Persephone: I'm heading out. I'll see you at 7 😘

Hades: I'm looking forward to it. 😀

Persephone: Me too.

_ Later at home _

Hades: _<photo attachment> Cerberus with a rose in his mouth and Cordon Bleu looking_

_ pissy _

We eagerly await your arrival.

Persephone: ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	2. Dinner and a Movie

Persephone skipped up the walk to Hades's front door, butterflies running riot in her belly and around her head. She was about 10 minutes early but she couldn't wait any longer. She stood on the doorstep for a moment and took a deep breath, smoothing the gathered skirt of the simple mint green cotton dress she had chosen for the evening. Another deep breath, and she pressed the doorbell.

____________

Hades had been trying very hard not to pace as he waited for Persephone, fiddling nervously with the cuffs of his white dress shirt and brushing imaginary dog hair off his black trousers. The dogs had been excitable all evening, as they tended to be whenever Persephone was going to be coming over. Some sort of weird sixth sense. Cerberus still held the red rose proudly in his mouth. He had growled when Hades had tried to take it back to put in the vase on the table, so he'd been allowed to keep it. When the doorbell rang, he was beaten to the door by a rush of canines. When he finally managed to wade through and open the door, he greeted Persephone with a broad smile. "Hello, sweetness."

"Hi!" she grinned, bending to pat all the furry heads bobbing around her. "Yes, yes, hello! Hello, Russell. I see you, Fudge, yes. Hi Big John, my sweet girl. Mushroom, yes, I see you, too. Hi, J.P., yes, hi." She laughed as the dogs swarmed her. "Hello, Cordon Bleu," she said respectfully to the white ball of fluff still standing next to Hades. "Now where's my good boy? There he is!" She wrapped her arms around Cerberus' neck and smooched his nose. "Is that for me?" She gently removed the rose from his jaws and smelled it. "Thank you, sweet boy, it's lovely." She looked up at Hades with a beaming smile. "Hi."

He grinned as he watched her greet all the dogs. "I don't even get that kind of reception. I think they like you more than me." He held out his hand to help her inside through the small sea of dog.

Persephone placed her hand in his, blushing slightly at the warm touch of his fingers. "How are you?"

"I'm fantastic, my dear." He bent over her hand and formally saluted it with a kiss to her knuckles, grinning up at her. "How are you this fine evening?"

"I'm very well, thank you," she grinned back. "Are you only going to kiss my knuckles?"

"Well, I have to start somewhere, don't I?" Hades drew her closer with his soft grip on her hand until she stood close. He stroked the backs of his fingers over her cheek. "The question is where to go next..."

She smiled up at him. "You seem to be feeling rather amorous this evening, Your Royal Majesty," she teased.

"You could say that," he murmured with a wink. "Although you were the one asking about other kisses."

"Is it not customary to give one's girlfriend a kiss when she arrives at one's home?"

"And I did. On your hand. Did you want another?" he teased with a smile as he bent down and kissed her cheek.

Persephone turned her head at the last minute and caught his lips with hers.

Hades chuckled against her lips and gave over fully to the kiss, caressing her lips sensuously with his own.

"That was very nice," Persephone murmured when they parted. She stood on tip toe to give him another kiss on the cheek. "What's for supper?"

"I made _briam_ for you," he said softly. "I hope you like it."

Her eyes widened. "Really?? I love _briam_. Thank you."

Hades smiled broadly. "Excellent!" His grin turned mischievous and he ducked down to whisper in her ear, "If you're of a mind to eat dessert first, there are... a few options. I have a rather decadent chocolate concoction in the kitchen..."

"Hm," she said thoughtfully, "It would be a shame to let the _briam_ get cold. I know how much work goes into making it."

"Up to you," he said softly as he kissed her cheek and straightened up once more. "All the options will still be there later."

Her stomach growled softly, and she blushed a little. "I guess my stomach has let its opinion be known."

"Then let's get you fed," he chuckled, tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow and leading the way to the dining room where the covered dishes of _briam_ and the sides sat on the table. He courteously pulled out her chair.

"Oh, it smells amazing," she enthused as she sat, smiling up at him. "I can't believe you put in all this work just for me."

"I like being able to do things like this for you. It's not often we both have an unencumbered evening so I wanted to be sure and do it right." He uncovered the dishes and began serving their plates.

"Thank you," she murmured, taking the plate he offered her. She sniffed the steaming pile of roasted vegetables and sighed. "I haven't had briam in forever." She helped herself to pita bread and feta cheese while Hades finished filling his own plate.

"I'll admit I don't normally go for meatless dishes. There doesn't seem to be enough to them most of the time. This one is different, though." He popped an olive in his mouth and grinned at her. "I'm just thrilled you like it too."

They dug into their meals and chatted enthusiastically about their days, the dogs, and other things of little consequence. Persephone attacked her _briam_ with a will, humming at each mouthful. The vegetables were tender, with a nice charred crust, and perfectly seasoned. At last, she pushed her plate back with a sigh. "That was, hands down, the best _briam_ I have ever tasted, Hades, thank you."

"You're so very welcome." Hades sipped his wine and sat back in his chair with a sigh. "Thank you for spending the evening with me."

"Thank you for having me." She took a sip of her own wine and smiled. "Now I believe there was some talk of a chocolate confection in the kitchen?"

"Mm. Yes. After you were so excited about the bakery in Tower 2, I stopped in the after work. I found this cake that just spoke to me."

"Oooh, I love cake." She clapped her hands lightly.

"I picked up some other things from there as well," he said enigmatically, rising from his chair. "Wait right here. I'll be back with the cake."

"What else did you pick up?" she called after him.

"Well, it _did _involve some brazen assumptions," he called back as he picked up the cake box and two clean plates and returned to the table. "But I thought it better to be prepared. I picked up some of their turnovers for breakfast tomorrow."

Persephone's cheeks colored faintly. "Your Majesty," she teased, "are you proposing that we have a sleepover?"

"I would not be averse to the idea." He grinned. "But I am simply trying to be prepared for any eventuality."

"So you said earlier," she smiled. "Well, we'll just have to play it by ear and see where the night takes us."

He winked at her. "I like the way you think."

Hades opened the cake box with a theatrical flourish, displaying the rich dessert.

Persephone's eyes widened. "That looks absolutely decadent."

"That's the idea. Like I said, it spoke to me." He cut slices and handed her a plate of cake.

"Mm, thank you!" She waited patiently for him to serve himself before taking a bite.

Hades watched her take her first bite as he took his own. Her enjoyment of the food and dessert was as special as any the food brought by itself. He sighed contentedly.

She looked up at him. "That was a big sigh. Everything okay?"

"Everything is wonderful, sweetness. Good food, good wine, good company." He raised his glass in a salute to her. "Big though it was, that was far from an unhappy noise."

A soft smile suffused her face. "It has been a very lovely evening," she agreed, clinking her glass against his. "What will we do to keep the party going once dessert is over?"

"Well, my original thought had been to curl up with each other on the couch and with a movie. Not very lively, I'll admit, but I think it could be quite nice."

"Original thought? Did you have another idea after the fact?"

"Mm. I meant in terms of when I first proposed the evening. I am completely open to amendments and revisions."

"I think a snuggle on the couch sounds perfect," she said. She finished her cake with a contented sigh. "So good."

Hades chuckled. "I'm going to have to take you over to that bakery soon. I want to see your eyes light up when you walk in."

She blushed. "Well, we'll have to make a date of it then." She stood and gathered her dishes. "I'll help you clean up."

"That's kind of you. I appreciate it." He followed suit, gathering his own plates and leading the way into the kitchen.

"Thank you again for supper, Hades," she said sincerely. "It was wonderful." She stood on tiptoe to give him a kiss on the cheek, then went back to the dining room to clear the rest of the table.

He chuckled, grinning. It was lovely any time she was over. If the evening went the way he thought it might, there was little doubt that it would be incredible. But even if it didn't, any time spent with her was well placed. He whistled cheerfully as he loaded the dishwasher.

Persephone grinned as she walked back into the kitchen to see Hades bent over the dishwasher. She set the dish of _ briam _ on the counter and reached out to gently squeeze his buttock.

He jumped a little, startled, at the feel of her hand but quickly pushed back against it. "Well, hello there," he chuckled. "That's quite nice."

"Oh? Then I'll have to make sure I do it a lot," she grinned, patting his posterior familiarly. She wrapped up the leftover _ briam _ and cake and put them in the fridge. "Did you have a movie in mind?"

"Nothing in particular." He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms comfortably around her, kissing the top of her head. "Did you have any preferences?"

"Not really. Whatever is fine with me." She leaned back into his embrace and sighed. "You're so warm."

He held her a little tighter. "I'll be honest though." He laughed a little into her hair. "I expect my attention will be more on you than whatever is on the screen."

"I'll probably be in the same predicament," she said, smiling. "I'm fine with it." She pulled away and, taking his hand in hers, led him to the living room.

"Oh, such a hardship." Hades murmured, grinning as he followed her willingly, "However shall we prevail?"

"By making out, I suppose," she said with a grin. She waited patiently for him to get settled on the couch before crawling up next to him and snuggling up.

He draped an arm comfortably around her and picked up the remote, queueing up Nymflix. "That does seem like an excellent solution. I commend you for it."

"I'm a problem solver," she murmured as she rested her head on his chest. "Do you want to watch a documentary?"

"Sure. Let's see if I can find something fun." He scrolled through the lists, finally finding a light-hearted documentary about birds. "There we go," he said with satisfaction, setting down the remote and settling back into the couch.

Persephone reached up to the hand around her shoulder and laced her fingers with his.

He squeezed her hand gently, stroking his thumb over hers. The feeling of her pressed against his side was a delicious comfort, and he smiled as he nuzzled a kiss into her hair.

She smiled at the caress of his lips against her hair. "Do you like the way my hair smells? I got new shampoo."

"It smells amazing," he murmured. "I also just plain like how you smell."

She looked up at him, a little surprised. "How do I smell?"

"Like rich earth and growing things. Like flowers and honey." He gave her a crooked smile. "You have a sublime scent."

She blushed in earnest this time. "I'm glad you like it," she murmured, turning back to watch the screen.

Hades chuckled and kissed her hair again before following suit. After a while, his free hand drifted over to caress idly just above her knee.

Persephone scooted closer. His touch was electrifying and she felt warm all over. It was delightful, this feeling. She let her own small hand drift over to rest on his thigh.

Hades suppressed a small groan at the touch of her hand. Her touch fanned the sparks of desire which had been swirling through him all day. He looked down at her small pink fingers against the black fabric of his trousers, entranced by the sight.

Persephone smiled to herself when she heard the barely audible sound of pleasure rumble in his chest. _ He wants me. _ She gave his leg a light squeeze and relaxed against him with a sigh.

He shivered lightly as she squeezed his leg. In the time they had been dating, they hadn't yet gone further than some enthusiastic petting. He'd been thrilled with anything he could get with her, happy enough with a slow build, but it was undeniable that he wanted her. And the touch of her hand coupled with the desire in his veins had a predictable effect. He began to harden, twitching a little. Hades breathed shallowly, torn between hoping she wouldn't notice and fervent wishes that she would.

She felt him shiver and her smile broadened. Keeping her eyes on the TV, she said, "Hades?"

"Yes, sweetness?" his voice was quiet, with just a hint of strain.

"Would you like to take me to bed?"

His breath hitched and his slowly growing erection surged. He had to swallow hard before he could speak, trying for sass to cover the tremor of desire in his voice. "What happened to making out?"

"Oh, is there a house rule against making out in bed?" she asked, matching his sass. Warmth surged through her body at his poorly disguised desire, and she felt a familiar hum between her legs.

"I suppose not," he murmured with a smile, stroking higher on her leg, just edging under the hem of her dress. "Though I hope you won't take it amiss if I say I'm desirous of more than some fevered kisses."

She looked up at him. "Oh? What else did you have in mind?" she asked slyly, sliding her hand just slightly up his thigh. "Anything in particular?"

He inhaled sharply. "Everything," he said simply. "I want everything." He caressed her cheek with gentle fingers. "The time we've been together has been amazing, Kore, and I wouldn't change a bit of it. But I want you." He looked down at the progress of her hand, so near to the clear bulge in his trousers, shivering a little before he whispered, "I want you so much.

"That's convenient," she purred. "Because it just so happens that I want you, too.” Her belly tightened with excitement at the evidence of his arousal and she felt her heart beating faster. This wouldn't be her first time - her first real time - but there was a depth of feeling here she hadn't felt for other boyfriends. “So," she squeezed his thigh again. "Take me to bed."


	3. Anticipation

Hades sat stock still for a moment, seeming to hold his breath, before he stood carefully, extricating himself from her grasp. Persephone watched as he turned and offered her his hand, an inviting smile on his face. 

Persephone slipped her small fingers into his palm and stood, her eyes locked with his. She felt her cheeks flushing and her nipples harden against the fabric of her bra. Her body hummed, every nerve alight with anticipation and arousal. They had been building up to this for so long. Not just tonight, but for what felt like ages, and it seemed impossible they could be here at last. She’d been bold with her request and that boldness still pulsed through her as his smile turned more heated.

Hades pulled her close and claimed her mouth in a searing kiss.

Persephone fisted her fingers in his shirt to pull him closer and returned his kiss with interest. The feeling of his body against hers sent her arousal soaring, the hot sparks only growing brighter as Hades pressed against her with an almost involuntary roll of his hips. She could feel every bit of him. Every bit of his big frame, the pounding of his heart under her fingers, and the hardness that pulled an answering pulse of need from between her legs.

With a soft moan, she dropped one hand to his lower back and tried to drag him closer, needing to feel more of him, needing  _ all _ of him Hades laughed softly, as he scooped her up against his chest, encouraging her legs up around his waist. “If I didn’t know better, Kore,” he rumbled, kissing her again, “I’d think you wanted me.”

Persephone gasped as she locked her ankles at the small of his back, bringing their hips into alignment. The taut bulge of his erection pressed against her core, and the pulse of need inside her threatened to become a firestorm.

_ “ _ I could say the same thing,” she panted softly, using the leverage of her legs to grind slowly against him.

Hades chuckled as he started moving toward the bedroom. “I want you. Rest assured on that,” he purred and claimed her mouth in a deep kiss.

She snaked her arms around his neck and buried her fingers in his hair .  _ He's such a good kisser, _ she thought muzzily, brushing her tongue across his full bottom lip.

He opened his mouth against hers, invitingly, navigating to the bedroom more by instinct and memory than sight. His hands kneaded at her full, round buttocks, pulling the fabric of her dress taut. She squeezed her legs around him and moaned softly against his mouth, deepening the kiss, only vaguely aware that they were moving, all of her attention focused on him.

Reaching the bed, his attention for anything but her rapidly evaporating, Hades briefly considered setting her down on it. However, he couldn't quite bring himself to separate even that far, so he simply sat on the edge of the bed, still holding her astride his lap. His breath hitched and he grinned into the kiss as the position pressed her closer against his lap and the hard bulge of his erection.

Persephone gasped slightly at the evidence of his desire pressing against her. She broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against his, panting, and turned her attention to his shirt buttons.

"I want to see you," she whispered.

"Likewise, sweetness," he rasped, running his hands down to her knees and back up her thighs under the hem of her dress.

Her small, nimble fingers plucked open the buttons of his white shirt. "Unzip me," she murmured, pressing her lips to his again.

Humming into the kiss, Hades raised one hand to the zipper at the back of her dress, kneading gently onto her thigh with the other. He eased the zipper down and stroked his fingers back up in a tickling caress along her spine.

She inhaled deeply as his fingers trailed sparks along her heated skin. Pulling his shirttails out of his trousers and unfastening the last two buttons, Persephone spread the shirt open and slid her small hands over his chest and down his sides.

Hades gasped and arched against her touch, each brush of her fingers searing and instantly addictive. He shrugged out of his shirt with frantic motions, eager to bare more of himself to her, and grasped the shoulders of her dress, easing it down her arms.

Persephone shrugged to stop him. "No," she breathed, "over my head." Her fingers ran frantically over his bared torso, exploring every curve and plane of him.

"Right," he rasped, returning his hands to the hem of her dress. Sweeping his touch up her thighs then flanks, Hades raised the dress, touching every bit of skin he could along the way.

She raised her arms so he could pull the dress off, regretting that she had to stop touching him even for a few seconds. Hades lifted the dress over her head and tossed it aside, instantly returning his hands to her rounded thighs, his gaze eagerly devouring her soft curves.

Persephone took the opportunity to sit back a bit and take him in. He was broad and muscular, his smooth blue skin marked over with luminescent scars. "You're beautiful," she breathed.

"As are you," he murmured, his large hands sweeping up her sides to cup her breasts. Hades raised his gaze to hers and whispered, "You're incredible."

She blushed and leaned in to capture his lips again as her hands slid between them to unbuckle his belt. Hades chuckled and found her taut nipples with his thumbs, rolling them carefully through the fabric of her bra.

She gasped against his lips as he brushed over the sensitive nubs, her hips rolling toward him instinctively. Her fingers pried his belt open, then set to work on the button, growling in frustration when she wasn't able to get his trousers open. "I'm tired of you not being naked, Hades, take your pants off," she panted.

He laughed out loud and dropped his hands to the button and fly of his pants, unfastening them. With a smooth movement, he scooped her back into his arms and turned to lay her back on the bed.

Persephone giggled as he scooped her up and propped herself up on her elbows to watch him as he wriggled out of his pants.

Hades tossed the pants aside and stood beside the bed in black boxer-briefs. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband and looked at her with an arched eyebrow. "Shall I, or did you want to?"

"Go ahead," she said breathlessly. "I want to watch." She stared, wide-eyed, at the god standing before her. He was even more gorgeous than she'd imagined, all scarred, masculine planes and angles.

He grinned and eased down the boxers, freeing his thick shaft. He let his underwear fall to the floor and stepped out of them, standing before her naked, displaying himself. "Well? Like what you see?"

A wide smile spread across her face as she beheld the large cock springing forth enthusiastically from a thatch of curly blue-white hair. "Oh, I do," she said huskily.  _ Fates, he's even bigger than Ares. _ Her eyes roamed over his taut body hungrily. "Come here to me."

Bracing one knee on the mattress, Hades moved over her on the bed, ducking his head to kiss at her throat. He reached under her back, searching out the fastening of her bra.

She arched against him to give him easier access, humming at the caress of his lips on her tender skin. Her hands roamed over his back, covering every inch of him she could reach.

He unfastened her bra and kissed slowly down her chest to nudge aside the loosened cups and smoothly drew the straps down her shoulders.

Persephone stopped touching him long enough to pull the bra off and toss it off the bed, then buried her fingers in his thick white hair with a sigh. His lips brushed over her nipple and Hades looked up at her with a wink. "You're intoxicating, sweetness. I think I'm drunk on you."

She chuckled. "You're handling it well, then. You seem to be in complete control of your faculties."

"Perhaps not drunk. Definitely addicted, though." He licked her taut bud and blew cool air over the damp flesh.

"That didn't take long," she gasped, arching as bolts of pleasure shot from her nipple straight to her core, her fingers tightening in his hair.

"Indeed not," he murmured. "I already can't get enough of you and we're just getting started." He took her nipple in his mouth and sucked gently. Persephone cried out and arched against him. She felt the evidence of her own lust seep between her folds and her hips thrust upward involuntarily.

A flutter of movement caught his eye and Hades looked up. His lips curled in a soft smile as he saw the petals scattered across the sheets.  _ I wonder…  _ He licked at her nipple in a long sweep, cupping one hand under her butt to stroke at the line of her underwear.

She drew her leg up, bent at the knee to give him greater access to her bottom and hummed, her finger kneading at his shoulders. A small shower of petals burst from her to scatter across the bed.

Hades grinned and his fingers crept under the elastic, stroking slowly, circling to her inner thigh, closer to her damp folds. He sucked rhythmically at her nipple, flicking his tongue over the hard bud. She writhed and moaned under him, her hips rolling upward, desperate for pressure. Her head fell back and her eyes closed in bliss.

His fingers edged over her core, under the fabric of her underwear, and Hades groaned around her nipple at the feeling of her dampness. His cock ached and he hungered for her but he forced back his need, wanting more to savor each moment of their first time.

She cried out again at the brush of his fingers over her sex. A bigger explosion of petals burst into the air as she grabbed his face in both hands and pulled him up to kiss him, her lips desperate and needy against his.

Hades kissed her ardently, stroking his tongue against her lower lip as he stroked more deeply into her folds. His fingers gathered her wetness, slipping between clit and entrance a few times before settling over the swollen little pearl and stroking gently. A bigger burst of petals flew into the air, drifting up above the headboard and slowly settling down to the bed.

Persephone cried out and arched against him, her hands flying up to grip the pillow under her head. "Oh, Fates," she gasped, looking up at him. "I like that."

Hades grinned down at her. "I hazarded a guess. You're throwing petals everywhere." He nuzzled up under her ear as he continued the pleasure her, kissing sensuously against the tender flesh of her throat. "You're so wet for me, Kore."

"Petals?" she murmured. "Oh, that happens sometimes." She moved her hips in rhythm with his strokes against her sensitive nub. "I've wanted you for so long, Hades."

"You have me," he whispered, kissing along her jaw. "I want you so much I'm aching for you. I want to hear you cry out in pleasure as I bury myself inside you. I want you to come for me again and again." His fingers slipped down to delve shallowly into her entrance. "I want to taste you. I want your mouth on me." He shuddered. "Fates help me, I want  _ everything _ ."

She moaned as his fingers teased just inside her channel. "Take me, Hades. Please." She held his face in her hands and looked at him earnestly. "I need you.  _ Now _ . I can't wait another second."


	4. Connection

Hades nodded jerkily, pulling back only enough to grasp the waistband of her underwear and pull them down her legs and off. Persephone spread her legs wide for him and reached her arms out, beckoning him to return to her.

Groaning quietly, Hades moved over her again, settling between her thighs. He reached down to position himself, nervously aware of their size difference, in all proportions. "I'll go slowly," he promised, breathing raggedly, as he pushed and slipped into her. The feeling of her wet heat drew a low moan from his chest and Hades had to fight the urge to simply push all the way into her at once, needing more of the delicious caress.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and she let out a throaty, almost animalistic moan as he slid inside. "Don't stop," she panted. "All the way. Please." Her tiny hands grasped his hips to pull him into her.

"I'm not stopping," he groaned. "Fuck, I  _ couldn't. _ Just slowly. I want to savor." He pressed forward inch by inch until she held all of him. Hades let out his breath in an explosive rush, having been unaware he was holding it. He raised a shaking hand to cup her cheek. "Oh, Kore..."

She lay beneath him, breath shallow as he filled her, her sheath stretching and shifting to accommodate his girth. She looked up at him, eyes wide. "You feel incredible," she whispered. " _ Fates _ ."

Panting softly, he swallowed hard as he drew back slowly, and let out a guttural sound of pleasure as he plunged in again. Persephone drew her legs up along his ribs and moved with him, her fingers fisted in the pillow. She made small mewling noises of pleasure as he thrust and pulled at her sensitive flesh.

He gazed down at her, utterly enraptured.  _ So small, yet she took all of me and she cries out so sweetly with every stroke. _ "You're so beautiful like this," he murmured, breathless.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled softly. She reached up to cup his cheek in her small hand. "Kiss me, Hades," she murmured.

He bent down as he moved languidly in her welcoming body, caressing her lips with his own. Each sensual brush was a pleasure on its own and he moaned quietly against her mouth, feeling as though he were drowning in her.

Persephone wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as she savored the sensations of being filled over and over. He smelled like smoke and musk and she thought that she could stay with him like this forever.

Hades hummed into the kiss, the sensation of her clinging to him surprisingly touching. Her small frame wrapped around his larger, seeming so needy for all the pleasure of their joining.He traced his tongue over her lower lip in rhythm with his thrusts and she moaned softly, thrusting her hips upward to meet his downward strokes. Arousal swirled through her, mounting faster with every thrust.

He tucked his knees under her hips, changing the angle and wrapping around her small body as best he could. She cried out as he filled her at this new angle. "Fates, that's good!" She buried her face in his shoulder and hooked her legs over his hips. "You feel amazing," she murmured into his neck.

Hades pressed his lips to her temple, bottoming out inside her on a few strokes. "Being inside you is incredible," he whispered. "You feel so good, sweetness."

Persephone cried out again as he struck her deepest places. "Fates," she swore. "You're even bigger than I imagined and I love it."

He chuckled breathlessly. "Tell me more of what you imagined. I want to fulfill your fantasies."

"How long have you got?" she giggled. "I've been thinking inappropriate things about you since the first time I laid eyes on you." She bit his shoulder gently with a small squeal as he bottomed out again. "A favorite is the one where you push my legs back as far as they'll go and pound me."

He growled as she bit and gave her a wicked grin. "Something like this?" He shifted her legs up against his chest and drove hard into her body.

She gave a high-pitched cry and felt her sheath start to quiver around him. "Yes!" she gasped.

Hades thrust hard into her again and again. "This has factored into a few of my fantasies as well," he murmured, "I'd wondered how rough you'd like it."

Persephone gasped and cried out as he struck home. "How rough do  _ you _ like it?" she panted. "What are some of your fantasies?"

"Name it," he rumbled in her ear, "and I've probably thought if doing it with you." He lodged deep for a moment with a quivering growl before resuming his hard rhythm. "I've enjoyed the idea of pinning you up against the wall and railing you until you scream with pleasure."

She chuckled. "Did you imagine things like that while we were working together?" she asked. "Because I did."

"All the time. I wanted to come find you in the library so many times and fuck in some quiet corner of the stacks."

"Really," she shuddered a little at the thought. The idea of him taking her in some secluded corner was incredible. To have this pounding presence inside her, stoking every flicker of need until it was all she could do to keep quiet… She felt the pressure in her core slowly building and she moaned.

"Do you like that idea?" he purred, angling to drive against her most sensitive places. "The deviant king corners his hard-working intern late one night and seduces her into a wild encounter."

She moaned softly. "Fates,  _ yes _ ."

"I'll have to keep it in mind," he grinned. "But for right now, I'm quite in favor of our current situation. The sight of you quivering with pleasure beneath me is gorgeous."

"I hope it's everything you dreamed and more," she chuckled. She felt the knot of arousal drawing tighter. "Harder."

"You've astounded me," he breathed, and drove hard into her.

She let out a sharp cry as he thrust into her, his length and girth stretching her deliciously all at once. "What do you mean?" she panted.

"Being with you like this is beyond anything I dreamed," he whispered, caressing her face as tenderly as his thrusts were brutal. "Will you come for me, Kore?"

"If you keep on like this I will." She clung to him, her eyes locked on his. The pressure built with each hilting plunge into her tight sheath and she felt the tell-tale coiling in her loins. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened, and she tipped over the edge with a cry, rippling and gripping his shaft as he thrust.

Hades growled with satisfaction as he felt her climax. It was always amazing to feel a woman climax, but there was something more about knowing he had brought Persephone to that point. He kept his motions into her spasming channel, relishing each clench and release of her body.

Persephone shuddered and jerked under him as she came, then fell back with a gasp, panting.

"That," he murmured, "was incredible. How often can you come?" Hades kissed along her throat, nipping gently at the skin.

"Incredible," she mumbled, turning her head to expose her neck to him. The aftershocks of pleasure singing through her demanded all of her attention. Each tiny nip to her throat seemed to send another spark of bliss skittering down low to her belly. "Yes. Incredible." After a moment she looked up at him. "Did you ask me something?" He chuckled and withdrew slowly before plunging again. Persephone arched and moaned at the friction on her still throbbing flesh. 

"I'm wondering how many times you can come."

"In the same go?" she panted as he continued to thrust into her. "I've done two. Why?"

"Because I'd like to outdo that if we can," he purred, as he raised his head with one last nip at her trembling pulse, and kissed her. "I'd like to see just how big of a mess of petals we can make."

Persephone raised her head and looked around. "Oh. Oh my." She looked back at him. "I've never seen so many before..."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." He grinned smugly and hilted hard into her. "Come for me again, sweetness. Let me hear you cry out again."

Persephone laughed breathlessly at his self-satisfied grin. "Kiss me," she said,cupping his face in her small hands.

With a lustful grin, Hades claimed her mouth in a deep kiss, playing the tip of his tongue against her lower lip questioningly. She parted her lips to him as she slid her fingers into his soft white hair. The coil of arousal in her core tightened, then burst and she came around him with a wail.

Hades groaned into her mouth as she clamped down again and again on his plunging shaft. The tickle of flower petals rained across his back as they drifted to the bed and he gloried in being able to do this for her. To cause her such pleasure… His own need burned, but he ignored it, wanting to give her all that she could handle. He twined his tongue with hers, moving in her mouth as he moved in her clenching channel.

When she finally began to abate and he drew back for air, Hades lifted his head and brushed a fresh fall of petals back from her face. A smile grew on his face as he looked at the silken drifts and a thought occurred to him. As Persephone arched and gasped, another climax threatening in the quivers of her body, he purred to her, "All these petals. So many sizes and kinds. It's like a garden bursts in here every time you cry out in pleasure. But there's one thing in common, Kore." He bent down and breathed in her ear as she trembled beneath him. "They're blue and pink. All of them. I think your powers know who's making you feel so good." He nipped her earlobe. "Keep coming for me, sweetness. Let's make more of a mess."

Persephone clung to him, panting. "They've never been another color before," she said wonderingly. "Oh...Oh!" She came apart again, mouth hanging open in silent surprise.

He raised his head and gazed down at her, pondering through the thick haze of arousal and desire. If her petals had never been another color during sex before... Could that mean this felt as different to her as it did to him? He drew breath to ask, but a stab of pleasure splintered his thoughts as she clamped hard and he cried out harshly. Train of thought lost, he gave himself back over to the moment. Time enough later to ponder and wonder.

She fell back, gazing up at him. "How did you do that?" she asked breathlessly. "I've never...oh...oh, Hades... _ harder...please _ !"

"You just needed the right inspiration," he panted with a grin, increasing his efforts and driving hard against her.

The pressure gathered in her core and, along with her cries, grew until she teetered on the edge for long moments. "Come with me, Hades," she rasped, then toppled over again with a hoarse scream, her body spasming and jerking with the strength of her climax.

With a moan, he acquiesced, driving hard for a few more strokes before the coil of arousal in his belly ignited and he came with a shout, emptying into her in long pulses.

Persephone felt his release and her orgasm re-intensified briefly, her sheath gripping and clasping at him in paroxysms of pleasure. They shook together, wrapped in each other, blankets, and a shower of petals, evidence of shared ecstasy long denied.


	5. Let Me Adore You

Hades gathered her close, breath heaving as his climax roiled through. He kissed feverishly along her jaw, working his way up blindly toward her mouth as he trembled against her, finally claiming her mouth in a desperate kiss.

Persephone held his face in her hands and returned his kiss, just as desperately. Her core spasmed and clenched and rippled with completion and she whimpered against his lips as her climax slowly subsided.

As their orgasms faded to aftershocks and he had to break the kiss for air, Hades lifted his head and looked down at her with soft, wondering eyes. A tickle on his forehead prompted a puff of breath upward, which dislodged not the expected one or two petals, but half a dozen. He looked around and grinned broadly at the profusion of blue and pink surrounding them. "Looks like we succeeded in making a mess," he murmured, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

Persephone looked back at him, eyelids heavy with satiation, then made a soft noise of surprise as a small shower of petals fell over her face. With effort, she propped herself up onto her elbows and looked at the profusion of pink and blue petals of every type and shade layered thickly over the bed. "I..." She looked up at him in wide-eyed astonishment, at a loss for words.

Hades shook his head a little, showering her with the drift of petals caught in his hair. He grinned, quirking one eyebrow. "I take it this hasn't happened before?"

She squeaked as more petals fell over her, giggling as she brushed them away. "No," she said. "I mean, there are always some. But..." She trailed off looking around the room. Petals covered both night stands and appeared to surround the bed on the floor as well. She shook her head and returned her gaze to Hades with a befuddled smile.

He watched her with his own soft smile and tucked her hair behind her ear with a gentle touch. "This felt different to me," he whispered. "I'm not sure I could quantify it other than to say it felt... more." He shrugged a little helplessly. "It's never been quite like that before." She settled onto her back again, and softly brushed back the lock of hair that fell into his eyes. 

"It's the same for me," she whispered back. Persphone reached down to pick up a handful of petals. Every shade of pink from almost white to so dark it was almost red. The blue petals ran the spectrum, too. Robin's egg to lapis to indigo so dark it was almost black. There had never been so many petals scattered from her during sex, nor had there ever been more than one color, let alone so many.  _ This has felt unlike anything I’ve known before, but sex is sex. Right? _

"Hades, they've only ever been pink before. Light pink." She frowned, puzzled.

"What do you suppose it means?" he asked softly. "I confess I don't have much knowledge of flower related abilities. But I have noticed you have a tendency toward blue flowers in your hair in my presence." He gave her a lopsided smile. "There's been so much else about this evening that was unlike anything else for either of us. Perhaps your powers responded to that as well."

She blushed and grinned. "I expect that, if nothing else, it means that you're exceptionally good at sex," she said, tapping him on the nose. Her smile softened. "And that I like you quite a lot." Something nagged at her but she couldn’t quite place it. The explanation seemed reasonable enough, but it was as though there were some puzzle piece missing, some component she wasn’t considering.

He hummed. "Well, I do believe that was five orgasms for you when two was your normal. So, I shall take that compliment." His tender smile mirrored hers. "While I cannot toss flower petals everywhere, rest assured I like you quite a lot as well."

She ran her thumb over his bottom lip, then replaced it with her own lips, drawing him down to rest on top of her. She wrapped her legs fully around his waist. "I-" she hesitated. "I have wanted to share this with you for a very long time," she murmured.

Hades settled his weight carefully on her, kissing her tenderly. "As have I, Kore," he murmured. "And now that we have shared ourselves, what do you think?"

She ran her fingertips over his eyebrows then down, tracing the planes of his face. "I think I want to do it again very soon." She smiled softly, her tender expression making the suggestive words even sweeter.

He smiled, a warm and happy expression on his angular face that deeply brought out his dimples. "I am so pleased to hear it, sweetness. I have so many things I want to try with you."

"Oh?" she grinned. "What do you want to try next?"

"I think I'd like to explore this gorgeous body a little more thoroughly. This is the first time I've been able to fully see you while I touch you and I want to see everything." He smiled a little diffidently. "I would like very much for you to explore me as well."

She blushed again. "I would like that, too. We haven't actually seen each other even a little undressed."

"Well," he chuckled. "I think you got a pretty good look at me earlier." Hades wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I expect I could give you an eyeful now, though it would require moving off of you and I'm reluctant to do that before you're ready."

"You did give me an excellent eyeful," she grinned. "But you haven't really seen me at all."

"Mmm. So true." Hades kissed along her jaw and down her throat. "And I am eager to see this beautiful body in all its glory. Will you think me an unfeeling bastard if I slip out of you so soon if I promise I'll make it worth your while?"

She arched against him slightly. "I won't think you an unfeeling bastard. After all, you're doing it to admire me." She grinned, ruffling his hair with her fingers.

He grinned. "So long as I stay in your good graces." He levered up from his position on her, groaning quietly as his softening cock slipped out of her body. He settled on his side next to her on the bed, propped up on one elbow.

"After sex like that, I can't see how you could be  _ out _ of my good graces." She grinned back, stretching slowly into the pillows. "Would you like me to stay like this?"

"Yes," he murmured, raising his hand to stroke over the curves of her face. "Just make yourself comfortable and let me adore you." She flushed, feeling absurdly shy all of a sudden. Raising her hands to lay on either side of her head, she relaxed and watched him as he looked at her.

Hades traced over her face with slow touches, mapping lids, eyebrows, nose. His fingers edged over her full lips and down her throat. Persephone sighed at his gentle touch. "You have the most wonderful hands," she murmured.

"I'm glad you like them," he smiled. "I plan on using them on you quite a bit." He stroked over her collarbones and upper chest.

She chuckled. "Good. I like this plan." She watched him avidly. “Will you tell me what you like?" Hades grinned and chuckled softly as his fingers drifted into her cleavage and up the curve of one breast.

"What I like about you? Or how I like to be touched? Because I can do both."

"I was thinking what you like of me." She arched slowly into the caress. "But both is good."

"I'll save the latter for later," he murmured, stroking his fingers over her nipple as he bent to brush a kiss next to his fingers. "So far, I love everything I see. Your body is gorgeous."

"What makes it gorgeous?" she smiled.

"Curves for days." He rolled the taut bud of her nipple between thumb and forefinger. "Beautiful, soft, rounded curves." She inhaled sharply and made a small mewling noise at the touch. 

"Do you like my skin?" she breathed.

"I do." He shifted over to mouth the nipple he'd just fondled as his hand swept down onto her belly. "So soft. I think I could just touch you for hours."

She cried out quietly. "I would be fine with that," she murmured with a smile. "I believe that you are partial to bottoms. Shall I roll over so you can determine whether mine meets your standards?"

"I think that's an excellent idea," he purred, pulling back after giving her nipple one last lick.

Persephone obliged, rolling onto her stomach and wrapping her arms around her pillow. "What's the verdict, your majesty?" she asked, wiggling her rump at him.

His gaze swept over her back, from shoulders to thighs and he purred in approval. "I'd guessed you had a nice ass based on how you fill out your clothes, but I'm thrilled to see it's even more lovely sans clothing." His fingertips skated down her spine and edged along the curve of her ass cheek as he bent down to murmur in her ear. "Every inch of you is incredible."

Persephone flushed, pleased. "I'm glad we agree, then. Because I think I'm  _ extremely _ hot." She gave him a mischievous grin and wiggled her butt again.

"You are a perceptive woman." His hand slipped over her butt and squeezed one cheek, kneading the rounded flesh. "You're going to get me hard again fast at this rate."

"Oh no," she murmured dryly, "What will we do?"

"Well, I can think of several possibilities. I'd be in favor of you doing your own exploration and seeing for yourself just how hard I am for you." Hades shifted up onto his knees, straddling her thighs. "But not just yet."

She grinned and pressed her bottom up toward him. "What do you have in mind for me, O fearsome King of the Underworld?"

"A little teasing." His fingers kneaded down her spine. "A lot of exploration." His hands massaged more deeply into her lower back and he bent down and kissed her shoulder. "Basically reveling in the fact that you're here with me at last."

She let out a throaty groan. "Oh, that feels good. My lower back has been bugging me lately." She stretched languorously beneath him and sighed. "You can touch me for all eternity," she murmured.

_ I'd be delighted _ .

The thought sprang up unbidden and Hades blinked in surprise. There was more there than simply wanting to touch her.  _ I want this forever _ .

He focused on massaging her, pondering.

Persephone hugged her pillow, savoring his large hands kneading into her tense muscles.  _ For all eternity _ . She thought about this for a moment.  _ I think I meant it. Huh _ . 

What was it about him, about them, that made contemplation of eternity to easy, so natural? Already, she couldn’t imagine spending the rest of her immortal life any other way than with him. 

_ Is this too fast? Maybe. Fates, I can’t quite bring myself to care. It feels so right. _


	6. The Scars of a King

Hades swept his hands over her back, enjoying her small noises of pleasure as he massaged. He worked his way up and down her spine a few times, spending more time on the tense muscles of her lower back. Gradually, he shifted to cupping his large hands over her ass. Her damp core, moisture beaded on her pink curls, was just visible between her thighs and he groaned at the sight.

She smiled at his low growl, and looked at him over her shoulder. "Something wrong, darling?" she asked in mock innocence, pressing her bottom into his large palms.

"Not in the least," he murmured, his thumbs sliding closer to the tantalizing glimpse of her wet curls. "I'm loving the view here."

Her smile broadened and she shifted her legs to spread them a little wider. "Oh? What do you like about it?"

"There's the pure and simple fact that it's  _ you _ ," he purred, tracing a gentle touch over her intimate parts. "There's the sight of all this wet and knowing exactly what it came from. What's not to like?"

She inhaled audibly and shivered when he touched her sex. She pressed her hips upward slowly in invitation and winked at him over her shoulder. "How much do you like it?" she purred.

"This much." He shifted to lay atop her, pressing the hard length of his shaft against the back of her thigh. He rumbled in her ear as his fingers played between her folds. "Can you feel what you're doing to me?"

She hummed in approval. "I can. Would you think me terribly wicked if I told you I wasn't sorry?" She spread her legs further to accommodate his questing fingers.

"Mmm.  _ Be _ wicked for me. Be  _ scandalous _ ." He nipped at her shoulder as his hips thrust slightly against her leg and his fingers found her clit, sliding through moisture. "You're in bed with  _ me _ , after all. What would a tryst with the Unseen One be without a little wickedness?"

She moaned at the sliding touch over her swollen nub. "You like wicked, scandalous lovers?" she breathed. "Well." She rocked her hips against his fingers. "I'll see what I can do."

He growled in approval. "I have faith in you." The heel of his hand rubbed over her furrow as his fingers stroked her clit. "I can feel that you're getting worked up. Would you like to know what I want right now?"

"Tell me," she said huskily.

"I'm going to sit back against the headboard and give you a chance to explore. I want to feel your little hands, driving us both crazy with want and need. Then, when you have looked and touched your fill..." He bucked hard against her and his voice turned sultry. "I want you to climb on my lap and take me in. I want you to ride me wickedly and scandalously. I want you to show me how an aroused fertility goddess takes her pleasures."

She moaned as his hardness pressed into the flesh of her thigh. "Challenge accepted," she breathed. His fingers on her clit stoked the fires of arousal in her core and she savored it while she could, knowing more was coming.

"Fates, you're incredible." He rolled the taut little pearl of flesh under his fingers. "I can't wait to feel you coming again." After a few more caresses, he pulled himself away with an effort and sat back against the headboard, his legs splayed on the bed, his full, hard cock lying against his thigh.

Persephone groaned as his fingers left her, and pushed herself up on her knees. She crawled to kneel between his legs and sat back on her heels, taking him in.

He was breathtaking. His chest and shoulders were broad and muscled, and his arms were thick and strong. His stomach was firm, his abs defined ridges. The 'v' of his hips flanked a narrow trail of blue-white hair from his navel to where it joined the thatch of curls that surrounded his shaft. His legs were long and thick with muscle, too. Then, as though adornment on his beautiful body, criss-crossing his skin from shoulders to knees were those luminescent scars.

Hades watched her, a smile curving his lips. His fingers already itched to touch her again. Every inch of her was alluring, every soft pink curve, from shoulders to breasts to hips. The swell of her slightly rounded belly and the delicious, ample curves of her backside. He eyed her appreciatively, sweeping his gaze from her beautiful face over the swell of her breasts topped with taut, fuschia nipples, her generous hips and the thick nest of curls between her legs.  _ She wants you. This incredible creature wants _ you!

Aloud, he murmured as he grinned, "Hi, there. See anything you like? I certainly do."

Her grin matched his. "I do." She crawled up and straddled his upper thighs, gently moving his erection so it rested against her belly. Her small fingers explored the planes of his face, tracing eyebrows, cheekbones, and jaw. "I always thought you were larger than life, but seeing you here, now, wearing nothing but your beautiful skin..." She sighed. "You're glorious."

Hades shivered lightly as she touched his cock, and laid his hands against her thighs, kneading slowly. "I'm pleased you think so," he whispered. "It's not often I can set aside who and what I am, but I like the idea of being able to do that with you. The suits and the station, the office, being in the towers... It's all part of the job, luxurious though some of those things are." He raised a hand to cup her cheek. "Here, in this bed, I'd like to just be 'Hades' with you."

The idea of simply being himself with her was enrapturing. He’d never yet been with a lover who had no idea who and what he was but, of them all, Persephone had never seemed to care. From the first moment he’d met her, she had simply treated him as himself, as though all the trappings of office meant next to nothing. The idea seemed to twine with the strange sense of rightness growing in him until he couldn’t bear no other thought than being utterly himself with her.

She looked up at him earnestly. "I hope you always feel like you can be yourself with me." Her fingers trailed down his neck and over his collar bones, then followed the lines of his scars. "So many," she murmured. "I never knew..."

"Legacy of a brutal war," he whispered, looking down at the movements of her fingers. "They don't hurt and even most of the memories don't hurt anymore, either." He gave her a lopsided grin. "I hope the flaws of scars don't detract too much from my gloriousness?"

"On the contrary," she said softly, tracing the luminescent lines across his chest. "they enhance it. Fierce and feral and brutal." She looked up at him. "Utterly glorious." Her fingers drifted down to lightly stroke the hard shaft resting on her belly. She watched him carefully, wanting to see the pleasure play across his face.

Hades inhaled sharply as she caressed his length, letting his head fall back a bit as his eyes squeezed shut. "That feels so good." Hades simply breathed for a moment, enjoying her fingers on his erection, before he looked down at her once more and murmured with a grin, "You should have seen me in soldier mode. You'd never have believed me as a businessman."

"I've seen portraits of you in your uniform." She wrapped her fingers around him and gently squeezed. "How was 'soldier mode' different?"

"That fierce brutality," he whispered. "Dress uniforms for portraits are quite a different thing." The sight of her little pink fingers against the taut blue of his erection was an arresting sight and Hades couldn't tear his gaze away.

She stroked him slowly, her small hand wrapped around him, fingers not even touching thumb. "Will you tell me about about it someday?" she whispered back.

"If you'd like. I'll tell you anything you want to know." His hips flexed slowly as he rolled into her grip. "Just please keep doing that."

She chuckled. "And now I know how to get whatever I want from you. I've found the mighty King's weakness." Her other hand drifted down to lightly caress his balls with the backs of her fingers.

He cried out in a low moan at the caress. "You have a lord of the realms utterly at your mercy," he gasped. "Such wicked power you wield."

She felt her lust leaking between her lips and her belly quivered. She was surprised to find herself aroused at the feeling of power that filled her, but she liked it. Releasing his throbbing member, she rose up on her knees and moved to straddle his hips. An expert flex of her hips had his blunt tip positioned at her slick entrance, and she placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as she sank down on him, taking him in to the root.

As she positioned herself over him, Hades cupped his hands over her ass, squeezing a little as she took him in. Starbursts of pleasure skittered through his body as her warm, wet channel enveloped his hard length. He groaned low as she settled against his hips. "Oh, fuck  _ yes. _ "

She smiled down at him, eyes full of lust. "You've never had a fertility goddess have you, Hades?"

"I haven't," he breathed, "not before tonight at least."

She leaned in to kiss him gently. "Then get ready for the ride of your immortal life," she whispered against his lips, and her hips began to move.

He made an inarticulate, undignified noise and thrust up a little into her body, using her own motion and his grip on her hips to push deep. "Fates. I've wanted to see you riding me for so long."

"How long?" she breathed. "Tell me the first time you ever imagined it."

"The day after the Panathenaea. Zeus and Poseidon knew about you at the party and, being crass bastards, they asked if we'd fucked. Which got Zeus wondering how we'd fit together since you're so much smaller than me. I tossed off a flippant answer that you could just go on top, but..." He shuddered. "After that I couldn't get the idea out of my head. It factored rather strongly into some fantasies I've had."

"Perverts," she chuckled as she rolled her hips against him. She leaned in close, breasts pressing against his chest, and whispered hotly in his ear. "Did you come while you were thinking about me riding you? Did you touch yourself thinking about my small body taking you in like this?"

"Often," he breathed. "I've touched myself to thoughts of you taking me all kinds of different ways, but this one is a favorite." His arms went around her and pressed her against his chest as he rained kisses over her shoulder.

She moved her hips in rolling circles, first one way, then the other, and slid her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. "How does reality compare?" she purred.

"So much better," Hades breathed. "My poor imaginings cannot compare. In  _ any _ way." His large hands splayed over her back, one dropping down to palm her ass, unable to resist. "What about you? Did you touch yourself to thoughts of me?"

She started rolling against him in earnest now, leaning back slightly with one hand on his shoulder and the other behind her on his thigh, her body moving in sinuous undulations. "Oh  _ yes _ ," she said, a little breathlessly. "I wanted you terribly from the very beginning."

His eyes lit up and his cock twitched inside her. "Fuck me, but the idea of you touching yourself is incredibly hot." His eyes roamed her body unabashedly. "So is this..."

She gave him a sultry look from under eyelids heavy with pleasure. "Today you'll have the best sex of your immortal life, Hades, King of the Underworld, God of the Dead," she purred, squeezing her sheath around him as she rolled her hips forward. "And you'll be spoiled by it for the rest of eternity."

He gave her a tender smile even as he shivered with pleasure at her motions. "Sweetness, the first time was already the best sex I've ever had simply because I got to watch you come undone. Are you promising better than the best?"

"No," she breathed, leaning forward once more to wrap her arms around his neck and kissing up his neck to whisper in his ear. "I'm  _ guaranteeing _ it."

He made an undignified, probably unkingly, noise and bucked hard into her, overwhelmed by his unexpected reaction to her sultry confidence. Muzzy thoughts skittered through his head, too fast to do more than glance at them.

_ Her self-assurance has always done things to me. Why should now be different? _

_ She's fucking hot. _

_ I need this forever… _

He couldn't focus enough to analyze any of them. All he could do was bring up her face and catch her mouth in a deep, bruising kiss.


	7. What the Fates Have in Store

Persephone returned his kiss fiercely, her hips moving fast over him. She rolled her hips forward, then lifted them to slam down on him before rolling forward again, noises of bliss slipping from her as she took her pleasure from him. She felt the warm wave of sensation spread through her loins, flooding through her until she came on him with a cry, her fingernails digging into his shoulders.

Hades cried out with her, a mix of pleasure and pain. She spasmed and clamped around him for what felt like an eternity and he eagerly rode the wave of her pleasure, holding back his own.

She kept her furious pace going through her climax and continued riding hard after it faded. "How do you feel, Hades?" she panted.

"Like I want to fuck you for  _ hours _ ," he growled, "Like I want to hear you squealing in pleasure."

She grinned. "For hours? Do you think you could outlast a fertility goddess, Mr. God of the Dead?" She stopped her furious rocking and looked at him, eyebrow raised.

He grinned, resisting the impulse to force resumption of the previous pace. "Perhaps not outlast, but you forget. You might have natural ability, my dear, but I have over a millennia more experience. I'd wager we're pretty evenly matched, all things considered."

Her grin widened, and she raised herself slightly to place her feet firmly on the mattress, then lowered herself onto him again. "A millennia of experience is very impressive," she mused. "But you must understand." She leaned in to kiss him. "It's in my  _ nature _ ." She braced her hands on his shoulders and began to bounce, slamming herself down on him over and over at a quick, steady pace.

Hades growled, "Oh, fuck  _ yes _ ." A wild sense of elation was growing in him. So often, others he interacted with were afraid of him, couldn't match up, or both. Persephone had never been afraid of him, gave back as good as she got, bested him on multiple occasions, and even in this was a match for him. He met her hard and heavy pace, not bothering to hide a wide grin.

Persephone panted, grinning back at him as she pounded him. "Enjoying--yourself?" she gasped with a breathy chuckle. She felt the pressure building inside her, filling her, and knew it wouldn't be long before she burst.

"You might say that," he rumbled, gripping her hips. "It would even be accurate. You fuck like this and your record was still only two climaxes?"

"I wasn't--the problem," she laughed breathlessly. "They--couldn't--keep up." The pressure built further and she started to tremble. "Hades--I-- _ Ah _ !" She came with a cry, clamping down around him, shuddering as she lost her rhythm.

"Their loss," he rasped, reaching to palm her breasts, rolling the pebbled nipples in time with her spasms. The pulses of her climax clenched and rippled along his length buried inside her and he groaned deeply as roiling pleasure swamped them.

The spasms finally passed and she leaned in to bury her face against his neck as she started rolling against him again. "That was...very good," she breathed against his skin, then pressed kisses over his jaw.

"I want you to come for me as much as you can," he murmured, kissing her temple. "I may not be able to fully outlast you every time, but tonight, I want you  _ sated _ . I'll be damned if I manage less than your other lovers."

"You've already surpassed them," she whispered. "You truly are a king among gods." She smiled and kissed him sweetly.

He returned her kisses tenderly, eagerly. "Flatterer," he remarked mildly, his hand creeping down over her belly to the nest of curls between her legs.

"I don't flatter, Hades. You know that." She smiled against his lips and inhaled sharply as his hand slipped down between them.

His fingertips crept into her folds and slipped over her clit. He traced soft touches around her entrance, the sensitive flesh stretched around his shaft. "I know you don't flatter, sweetness. Which makes it all the more satisfying that I can do this for you where others couldn't."

She pressed her forehead to his, breathing heavily. "Fates," she panted. "Your touch is incredible." She rolled over him for a few moments, noises of pleasure spilling out of her. "Do you like to feel how much you stretch me?" she asked after some time, with a filthy smile.

"Oh, yes," he purred, stroking from her entrance to her clit and back again. "Of course, I just plain like touching you. Feeling your little sheath stretched so wide over my cock is a lovely bonus."

"You're the biggest I've ever had," she said breathlessly. "I love it. I don't think I could ever get enough." The arousal in her core spiked abruptly and she cried out as she came around him, her stomach tightening so she curled inward as she shuddered.

Hades rumbled in approval as he felt her hard spasms. His own arousal roiled and flared, whispering seductively that it would be so easy to simply let go and follow her into bliss. But he held it back easily.

_ I want to give her every climax she can handle tonight. _

Aloud, he murmured in her ear with a filthy purr, "You come so beautifully and you squeeze me so hard. I can't get enough of you."

"I'll give you all you can handle," she rasped with a grin. She resumed her rolling pace and leaned in to kiss him. He cupped the back of her head with his free hand, kissing her enthusiastically as he rolled his fingers over her clit in time with her motions.

She came again, crying out against his lips and shuddered to a stop, clinging to him and panting. "H-Hades..."

"What is it, sweet? What do you need?" His voice in her ear was a sensuous purr, promising all the pleasure she could take.

"I need you to take me. Hard. Please." She pressed her lips to his feverishly. " _ Please _ ."

He grinned wolfishly. "I'd be delighted." He surged up beneath her and levered off the bed, holding her small frame close against his chest. Hades put her back against the wall next to the bed and gave her a hard, pounding thrust. "Something like that?"

"Yes!" she cried. She felt the tell-tale pressure in her core start to build immediately. "Oh, Hades." She kissed him again, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders and cupping the back of his neck with one small hand. "Do it again."

Hades hooked his forearms under Persephone's knees and pressed his palms on the wall, pinning and suspending her. He gazed lustfully at her, a feral red light in his eyes. "Hold on tight." He began a savage rhythm, pounding into her against the wall as he kissed her feverishly.

She cried out against his mouth, her arousal spiraling so quickly that she was already coming by the fifth thrust. She clung to him hard, her cries loud and long.

He kissed over her jaw to her ear and purred low and filthy, "You come so hard when you're fucked good and deep, Kore." He bucked into her hard through her climax, firebursts of pleasure searing through his body. "Does that feel good, little goddess?" he crooned, "To be pinned against the wall and taken?"

"Yes!  _ Fates! _ " she cried. The orgasm had barely subsided before another one over took her and she clenched around him as he pounded into her.

Hades nipped her shoulder, groaning as she clenched, milking his thrusting cock. He had little doubt he could last, but her body was so sweet, so intoxicating.

_ You've ruined me, sweetness _ .

The flash of thought brought a deep knowledge with it. He'd had many lovers, and none compared to her in any way. If he ever had another... A flash of pain at the thought caught his breath. Any future lovers could not help but pale next to the goddess of Spring, but the idea of being with anyone but her was painful.

_ Ruined, indeed. _

Persephone gave herself up to the pounding pleasure given her by the god that had her pinned. Climax after climax washed over her, and she screamed and wailed until she was hoarse. At last, exhausted, she panted, "I-I can't...Hades, come for me." She buried her face in his neck and hung on for dear life.

With a groan, he plunged deep and gave over to the molten pleasure heating his veins. Hades cried out as his climax slammed through his body and he poured himself into her. Jerking and twitching, he moaned with each pulse into her body.

She let out a half-sob as her body was wracked by another orgasm, her sheath clasping and pulling at his cock as he came. At last she hung limp in his arms, panting and mewling, unable to move.

Breathing hard, Hades kept them against the wall until he could be sure of his steadiness. He rained kisses over her face, whispering endearments and praise. Once he was reasonably certain that he wouldn't stagger or fall with the residual aftershocks, he stepped back from the wall, carefully shifting her legs to rest around his waist. He padded to the bed and sank down on the edge of it, holding her securely in his lap, still buried inside her body.

Persephone leaned against him, boneless, her breath slowing. Her thoughts were muzzy and flitted away when she tried to grasp them. She pressed small kisses into his skin, eyelids heavy against his neck.

Hades petted and stroked her hair, back and shoulders, murmuring endearments. Deep satisfaction filled him, separate from the satiation of the orgasm. To have brought her this amount of pleasure... He hugged her tightly, relishing the soft caress of her lips. Being able to hold her as she recovered was a surprising delight, but one he felt deeply.

She felt herself drifting into a doze in his warm embrace. She shook herself slightly and sat up to look at him, eyes still glazed and unfocused. "Can we lay down?" she rasped. "I'm so sleepy..."

"Of course, Kore." He shifted back onto the bed with her in his lap and settled back into the pillows. "Did you want to stay on me or shift over to the side?"

"Side," she mumbled, sliding partly off him and snuggling into his side with a sigh. "So good." She slowly peppered his chest with sleepy kisses. "So  _ good _ ."

"I'm so pleased you think so." He chuckled. "You were pretty damn good yourself." He drew the blankets up over them and wrapped his arms around her.

Persephone was asleep within moments.

He held her, his lips resting against her forehead, eyes closed.

_ Fates. We're here. After all this time. This has been the most incredible experience of my life _ . He stroked her shoulder, watching his fingers tracing patterns over her soft skin, idly connecting the tiny freckles. She started awake and looked up at him, blinking. "Did I fall asleep?" she mumbled.

He smiled. "You did. I'm rather pleased I wore you out." Hades kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

She stretched slowly, groaning as her tired muscles complained at the movement. "Extraordinary," she murmured. "I've never..." she shook her head. "I've...never." She shrugged and smiled crookedly. "I've never had a lover do that before. Any of it."

He grinned, a mix of smug, masculine pride and affection. "It's never been like this for me either," he said softly. "I've done these things before, but..." He looked away, blushing a pale blue. "Everything feels different with you. I can't quite pin down how. But it amounts to the same thing. I've never had a lover like you."

Persephone blushed in turn, looking down shyly. "So we just did something special, huh?"

"Exceptionally, I would say." He cupped her cheek tenderly, raising her gaze to meet his own. "Kiss me?"

She looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile, then pressed her lips to his.

Hades kissed her with tender passion, combing his fingers into her hair. He pressed her back into the pillow, molding his long body to her side. He infused the kiss with every bit of affection and joy in her that he felt.

Persephone pulled away at last and snuggled up to him with a sigh. "You're amazing," she murmured. "Are you sleepy?"

"Just a bit." He stroked her back slowly. "What about you? Did I wear out the mighty fertility goddess?"

She smiled crookedly. "You did," she purred. "Very well done, Your Majesty.'

"Just Hades here, sweet" he murmured softly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "No rank, no pretensions. Just me."

"Then I'm just Kore," she replied. "Not a mighty anything." She quietly stroked his hair for a few moments. "Hades?"

“Yes, sweetness?" He stroked her shoulders onto her upper arm.

She hesitated. At last she looked at him. "Why do you think it was different?"

He sighed quietly, thinking. Finally, he spoke softly, "I don't know what the Fates have in store for us and I won't be so arrogant as to assume. But..." He looked into her eyes, his gaze soft. "I care a great deal about you. That alone would have made tonight special. But it was beyond anything I'd expected. The idea of being with anyone else, ever...." He shuddered a little. "It's almost physically painful. Perhaps that’s a bit melodramatic. I know I'm not sure what it all means. But I can't escape the fact that this connection with you was so much more than just sex with someone I care about."

She thought for a long moment. "I don't think it's that melodramatic," she said slowly. "I...I kind of feel the same way." She fell silent again for a bit. "I felt a deeper connection too."

"What the Fates plan for us, we can't know," he said softly, stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "But I look forward to finding out with you."

She smiled at him softly. "Me, too." She stretched and yawned. "After I sleep," she giggled.

"Sleep, then, sweetness." He gave her a mischievous smile. "That is, if I may snuggle with you while we sleep."

She frowned at him. "If you stop cuddling me at any point you will have to face my wrath."

He laughed and wrapped his long limbs around her. "Duly noted. I shan't risk it."

"Good," she murmured, cuddling into his embrace. "Hades?"

"Kore?" He brushed his lips over her forehead.

"Goodnight."

He chuckled. "Good night, Kore. Sweet dreams."


End file.
